The Pit of Curiosities
The Pit of Curiosities was a star collection event that ran from July 24 to August , 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #784 -Event Annoucement by Klaus and Randy- :Klaus “Did you know the circus is in town?” :Randy “Really?! Wooow! I wanna be in the circus!” :Klaus “I really hope you won’t. Please do not create an additional problem.” :Randy “I am so excited! I gotta prepare to surprise everybody. Perhaps a new invention! I know exactly what to do! Bye, Klaus!” :Klaus “W-Wait! Don’t you dare! Randy!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #784." Retrieved on July 25, 2019. Note Were made for this event: * 17 new avatar items, 1 being exclusive in the event shop. * 7 new stories each for Gray, Cerim, Leslie, Caesar, Lucious, Hiro and Zeus. Summary Intro Taffy: "Circus come to town! Let's all go!" : Gray: "Yeah! I'm looking forward to seeing the circus!" : Zeus: "Oh, then leave it to me! I'll charge it for you." : Caesar: "I knew it was safe, but I couldn't help worrying about you on the rope." : Leslie: "It's not enough." : Lucious: "Hey! I was the one who juggled, not you!" : Hiro: "Yeah, it was intense." : Cerim: "Thank you. I wouldn't have seen it if not for you." Taffy: "Master! Taffy wants to go too! Huh? Me has to ride a unicycle? O-Okay! Taffy can do it!" Story(ies) Gray: In Gedonelune Town, Gray and Liz Hart were out went they noticed that in the plaza a circus was being set with a large colorful tent and stalls. Liz commented they had many performances like swing on a trapeze high up in the air, all without the use of magic. Approaching it, the "Troupe Member" was having trouble handing flyers. Offering to help, Liz had the idea of using their balloons, attracting many kids they soon ran out of flyers. As compensation the circus member gave them two tickets to watch the premier. Cerim: Leslie: Caesar: Lucious: Hiro: Hiro and Liz went to a circus in town. Liz was amazed by the circus' performances. Hiro said that there was one trick that Zeus could probably do which was hitting his own body with a hammer. Both Liz and Hiro laughed. As they were laughing, there was another performance that was about to start. A man in prime, wearing Hinomotan ethnic clothes with a Hinomotan sword at his waist appeared on stage that had pillars of straw. Hiro said the man was about to do Battojutsu, one of the arts of drawing the sword. Hiro was interested in the performance. The man then drew his sword and slashed at a straw pillar that fell apart in two halves. The audience gave an applause. The man suddenly called out to the audience, asking if there was anyone who wanted to try battojutsu. Liz raised her hand and persuaded Hiro to get onto the stage. Hiro went onto the stage after being asked by Liz and did battojutsu as well. The man asked Hiro if he was interested in learning the art of swordmanship from him. Hiro declined the offer and said that he had someone to protect. He got off the stage and left the tent. Hiro then said to Liz that she mustn't ever leave his side and that he would protect her forever. Zeus: Trivia Gallery Curious top.png|Event Top Curious ad1.png|Advertisement1 curious_ad.png|Advertisement2 curious_ad2.png|Advertisement3 curious_log.png|Login Bonus curious_stories.png|Reward Stories curious_cover.png|Story cover curious_ava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Higher Ranking curious_ava2.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Early Bird curious_star-ava.png|Star Collection Rewards curious_star1.png curious_star2.png curious_star3.png curious_star4.png curious_star5.png curious_star6.png curious_rank-ava.png|Higher Ranking Rewards curious_rank-prizes.png|Higher Ranking Prizes curious_early-ava.png|Early Bird Rewards curious_early-prizes.png|Early Bird Prizes Curious shop.png|Exclusive shop item curious_all-ava.png|All avatar items curious_banner.png|Banners